


Whetstone Deleted Scenes

by playwithdinos



Series: Whetstone Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwithdinos/pseuds/playwithdinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted and Incomplete scenes from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3639087/chapters/8039256">Whetstone</a>.</p>
<p>Obviously contains massive spoilers for Whetstone itself. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Group Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have been between Chapter 34 (New Wisdom of the Ancient Ways) and 35 (What They Overheard), obviously contains spoilers up to that point in Whetstone
> 
> I cut it for Reasons like flow and pacing but I like it too much not to share
> 
> IS = Isabela  
> VT = Varric  
> DP = Dorian  
> MH = Hawke  
> FE = Fenris

_New Group Message_

              IS -{ Okay nobody freak out

              IS -{ Because trust me I have that covered

              IS -{ But Aevalle and Merrill just went through the demon  
                     mirror

VT -{ Define through the demon mirror

              IS -{ It was glowing and they walked through it

              IS -{ And now it is not glowing and I tried to walk into it  
                     and it hurt like a bitch

VT -{ Were you drinking?

              IS -{ No!!!!

VT -{ Well that’s the end of my expertise here

DP -{ Fascinating

DP -{ I thought it wasn’t working?

              IS -{ It wasn’t!!!!

              IS -{ And then it was!!!

              IS -{ And now it’s not again!!

DP -{ Alright Bela you need to calm down

              IS -{ I am calm!!!!

DP -{ Go back to the beginning

DP -{ Tell me exactly what happened leading up to   
         them walking through the mirror.

              IS -{ Okay

              IS -{ Well Merrill and Aevalle and I had a sit on the floor   
                      and cry session

              IS -{ And then we went to sleep

              IS -{ And when I woke up Aevalle was sleeping on the floor  
                      and Merrill was watching her

              IS -{ And they stayed like that for a really long time

              IS -{ Until Aevalle woke up

              IS -{ And they started holding hands and I was thinking “aw  
                     how cute”

              IS -{ And also “I am so fucking happy they’re not fighting   
                     anymore because I seriously can’t take it”

              IS -{ And then Aevalle put her hand on the mirror, said   
                      something, and it started to glow and they walked  
                      through

DP -{ That’s it?

DP -{ She just said something and it worked?

              IS -{ That is literally all the information I have to give you

MH -{ Do you mean literally as in literally or literally  
           as in figuratively?

              IS -{ Hawke

MH -{ Sorry

DP -{ Do you know what she said?

              IS -{ Well I tried Open Sesame and that didn’t work

FE -{ Don’t worry they’re safe

              IS -{ Okay one: who are you and what have you done with  
                      Fenris???

              IS -{ And two: How do you know that???

FE -{ Not Fenris

FE -{ He’s driving and it’s not safe

              IS -{ Driving?

FE -{ The light said don’t go but he went anyway

FE -{ Not safe

              IS -{ Fuck he’s coming here?

VT -{ In hindsight maybe including Broody in this group  
         chat wasn’t such a good idea?

              IS -{ I panicked and I hit buttons okay!!

              IS -{ Don’t blame me!!

MH -{ Cole do you know where they are?

FE -{ They’re not in the apartment anymore

MH -{ For fuck’s sake Cole

MH -{ I’m in my car, be there as soon as I can

MH -{ Dorian I’ll swing by your building on the way

MH -{ Be ready

DP -{ Cole we need to know everything you can tell  
          us about where they are

DP -{ Can you read them? Are they too far away?

DP -{ Cole? Are you still there?

FE -{ He’s telling her the truth and it tastes like ash  
          in her mouth Lethallan tell me he’s lying but   
          she won’t even look at her and they’re bright   
          bold burning on her skin but they mean so   
          much now she’s lost everything else and now  
           this too is a knife in her back in her heart   
          Lethallan why didn’t you tell me

FE -{ Sorry it takes longer to type than to talk

DP -{ Yes that’s all very fascinating

DP -{ I was hoping for something more along the lines of   
          a street address?

DP -{ Maybe a postal code

VT -{ Don’t be mean to the kid he’s trying his best

VT -{ When’s the last time any of us experienced   
         heartbreak while ruminating over our Lat   
          and Long?

DP -{ When’s the last time any of us walked through  
          an ancient elven mirror?

VT -{ Point

              IS -{ Cole who are they talking to?

FE -{ He said it because he is angry that she prefers Dalish  
          lies over his truth that she clings to the people who   
          call him traitor and twist his purpose Stand Tall but   
          they won’t let him help them up and maybe they’re   
          right not to but it breaks him to think of them   
          scratching in the dirt remembering the fall but   
          forgetting that they bowed and begged and broke   
          even then

              IS -{ Cole we need a name

FE -{ Just one?

              IS -{ Fuck’s sake

              IS -{ Cole if you don’t give me details I will personally wring  
                      your neck when I see you

FE -{ A Dalish ghost story the only one that really   
          matters never let him catch your scent a   
          statue in the trees away from the aravels   
          may he take you

FE -{ He calls himself Pride


	2. She Does Not Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally started writing this while working on the flashback that appears in Chapter 34: New Wisdom of the Ancient Ways. I really liked it but it made certain revelations a little... obvious. I ended up going back and finishing it up later, and I just haven't posted it until now for whatever reason.

She sits alone in a glade, looking up at a statue for Mythal—and she thinks, and wonders, but she does not pray.

                “You’re meant to rest, in ritual and reflection,” a soft voice says just over her shoulder. “Not to wander, wonder, wait and wait for wishes and whatever might come.”

                Her hands are curled in her lap. “Cole,” she says. “Could you—”

                The question dies in her throat. Compassion knows it anyway.

                “No,” he says, softly. “He’s slipped away. Searching in sorrow, with purpose renewed. You’re dreaming of a wolf. Sometimes he wears the face of Pride.”

                She presses a hand to her swollen stomach.

                “You won’t let him in,” he says for her. “The Huntress turned her bow on the people, the all-mother’s child and she _allowed it_ , Friend of the Dead was friend to none but himself and the Halla made monsters—lesson learned. Let no God in again.”

                The anchor sparks and she pulls her hand away from her stomach.

                “It won’t hurt her,” Cole says, softly.

                There’s something warm in her chest, and she can’t help a gasp. “ _Her_?” she breathes. Presses both hands to her stomach.

                “Yes.” Compassion sits next to her, not touching.

                “Can you—” she feels dizzy, breathless. _A girl_. _Emm’asha._

                “Warm, soft, dark. It’s easy in here. It’s not safe out there.”

                She can’t help a laugh. “Easy for her to say.”

                “She’s so new to thought, and they’re so quiet.” He says it like it’s a wonder. “No hurts. Just you. You’re everything.”

                She feels a kick. She gasps.

                “See?” Cole says. “She’s sleeping.”

                “Is she dreaming?”

                “Shapeless, nameless. The Fade needs an image to impersonate—all she has is warm, safe, gentle. She dreams as she is.”

                One night she wakes, in an aravel between the sleeping bodies of her _lethallen’en_ , and she has—has to go _somewhere_ , somewhere safe. Demons are hounding her sleep, so she goes to the statue of Fen’harel and there’s Compassion, waiting, wringing his hands.

                _I will not let another God in_ , she thinks, and she turns from the statue into the woods.

                She walks for days. She must—beside her Cole catches her when she stumbles, he brings food and water to her because she will not stop walking, will not stop to sleep or to hunt or to do anything but walk, to search for a place where demons will not stalk her dreams, where a wolf will not watch her, longingly.

                She finds no place where the gods have not walked, no place that does not remind her of her folly. When she finally collapses—screaming, Compassion rattling off her pains and trying to keep her from falling on her stomach—she does it in front of an ancient wolf statue, vines curled all over its body, obscuring everything but its eyes. She pulls herself standing, trying to keep moving, but all she can do is cling to the statue’s great paw, lean on its ancient stone for support, and she screams and screams as Compassion tells her _push you have to push now_ , _she will not wait any longer._

                The anchor sparks and _burns_ , it burns so bright, and she curses— _you will not have her too_ , she thinks, delirious with pain and rage.

                When it is over, she falls to the ground, her hands slipping from the statue and into the dirt. She blinks away tears and hears a high, frantic wail, and Cole is speaking, softly, gently, quickly, so she rolls over—

                And Cole is wrapping something very, _very_ small in white halla leather, his voice low and soothing, little nonsense noises spilling from his lips, and she realises it’s not _her_ hurt he’s trying to help. She catches a glimpse of a gleaming, dark fist— _so tiny_ —and her heart leaps in her chest. She finds herself reaching, her mouth open but no words coming out, and Cole deposits the little bundle in her arms.

                She finds that she forgets everything but a wrinkled, gleaming face, that desperate wail, tiny little hiccups and she can hear Cole counting fingers, counting pointed ears but all she can do is laugh.

                The hunters find her there the next morning, and they take in the sight of her sleeping sound, undisturbed, at the feet of an old statue of Fen’harel, her daughter in her arms and a smile on her face.


	3. New Message from Varric Tethras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally slated between _On His Wrist_ and _White Noise_. I didn't finish it, and while I love Varric and Hawke there was really no new information here other than reaffirming a few hints there had been in previous chapters. The sad elf feels took priority, okay.

_New Message from Varric Tethras_

-{ You know what I just realised, Hawke

-{ It’s been like a month and Bluebird still hasn’t   
    explained the whole glowing hand thing

                -{ Fuck are you serious

                -{ Andraste’s tits I totally forgot

                -{ I thought we swore we weren’t going to let that happen

-{ Yes that is a thing we certainly said

-{ How does she keep getting away with it?

-{ I brought Tiny and everything

                -{ What does Bull have to do with all this?

-{ Oh don’t you know?

-{ He’s like a spy or something

                -{ No he’s not that’s ridiculous

-{ I mean that’s what he goes around telling everyone

                -{ Everyone except me apparently

                -{ Why the hell is a spy in culinary school?

-{ You know I asked him that

-{ And he told me he was just keeping an eye on   
    Kirkwall

                -{ Well he only has the one so...

-{ Nice

                -{ I know right

                -{ I’ve been saving that one for weeks

-{ Maybe the Qunari need Kirkwall’s secret fried   
    chicken formula

                -{ Varric Kirkwall has terrible fried chicken

-{ I didn’t say they needed it because it was any good

                -{ And that’s besides the point

                -{ We were talking about Aevalle getting away with her Big   
                  Secrets again

-{ Right

-{ Okay so I brought Bull, and literally everyone else

-{ And she showed up late

-{ Bull was supposed to use his spy secrets to know   
    exactly what to say to make her spill the beans

-{ But then what happened

                -{ We fell for the stupid puppy dog eyes didn’t we

-{ Oh right

-{ That is exactly what happened

                -{ Damn those elves and their unnecessarily beautiful eyes

-{ Hang on

-{ You got her drunk

-{ Remember?

                -{ Oh yeah

                -{ That girl can’t hold her liquor

-{ She’s 19 Hawke

                -{ You know I forget that sometimes

                -{ She seems weirdly old for 19

-{ But the point is

-{ You got her drunk

-{ And then she started to talk about something

                -{ Did she?

                -{ She was going on about Fenris

-{ Yeah but before that

-{ She said something about a god

-{ And a huge fuck up

                -{ Hmmmmm

                -{ Nope I just remember the bit about Fenris

-{ You would

                -{ What’s that supposed to mean?

                -{ Oh wait holy shit

                -{ Wasn’t she going on about a dead god?

-{ Right!

-{ Or a sort of dead god

-{ Maybe we should have been paying closer attention

-{ Or kept her talking

-{ But someone had to be responsible  

                -{ In my defence

                -{ I also had a lot to drink

-{ Uh huh

                -{ Please forgive my momentary lapse in judgement, ser   
                  Tethras

-{ Well I suppose she’d probably be pissed if we got it   
    out of her because she was drunk

 


End file.
